


I'm not sick | Muke oneshot

by wikiangela



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Cute Michael Clifford, Cute Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Fluff, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sick Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikiangela/pseuds/wikiangela
Summary: 5SOS have worldwide tour. One day Luke got sick and doesn't wanna admit it. And Michael is the one who have to deal with Luke.





	I'm not sick | Muke oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, there was a fanfiction where Mike got sick, so it's Luke's turn. And this time I added more Cashton ;)  
> Maybe one day I'll finally write fic mostly about Cashton, who knows? ;D

Michael, Calum and Ashton were sitting in the tour bus, eating breakfast and talking. They were about to be in a hotel soon. Their concert was supposed to be tomorrow so they had all day for themselves. When they almost finished eating, Luke came in to the small kind-of-room or something, looking... bad. He had bags under his eyes and he was too pale, even for him.

"Hi guys" he said in wierd voice. Like he had stuffy nose. And his voice was also hoarse.

"How are you feeling Lukey?" Mike asked, looking at his friend.

"Good." was the answer. "Never better." he smiled and then coughed, even tho he tried not to. 

"Well, I doubt it" said Calum. "If you feel like you look, then... Go back to bed, man" 

"I'm okay" Luke chuckled, pouring some coffee into a mug. Then he sniffled, but he didn't want his friends to notice. It didn't work out. He tried to wipe his nose with his sleeve but didn't want them to see that. Also failed.

"You're disgusting." Ashton grimaced, then he stood up to take some tissues and handed them to Luke. "And don't you dare saying you don't need it."

"Okay." Luke rolled his eyes. "Maybe I have a little runny nose. What's the big deal?" he shrugged.

"C'mere" Michael put his hand on Luke's forehead. "I'm not an expert but I think you have fever" he said but Luke just snorted.

"I'm fine. Really guys" he added when all three of them were looking at him with doubt. "I feel good."

"And you'll be able to sing tomorrow" Ash said, more like he was asking.

"Sure thing" Luke smiled and sneezed.

"Okay, stubborn baby, you'll be able to sing. But now go back to bed." said Mike.

"No, I don't want to." Luke poured his lips. He really looked like stubborn little baby. "I'm totally okay." he took a sip from his mug.

"Go to bed, I'll be there in a second" Mike sighed. They all hated when Luke was sick cause he was acting like a baby. And Michael always was taking care of him because Calum and Ashton didn't want to. And Michael didn't mind, because Luke was his friend and... he didn't even know why. "Do not complain." he added. "Just go." Luke just rolled his eyes, took another sip of coffee, and went to bed.

"I hate when he's sick." Calum sighed. "He's the lead singer, he sings most parts of most songs. If he won't be able to sing, we're screwed" 

"Chill, he'll be okay." Michael tried to Sound convincing. "And it's not the first time he's sick during the tour. It'll be okay"

"We know. Cal means that we just hate it" Ash explained.

"We?" Calum raised his eyebrows, looking at the drummer.

"Well... You're not the only one here" Ash scoffed. The truth was: he did it all the time. When Calum was saying something about only him, Ash was changing it to 'we'. He couldn't explain why. Like that time Mike said 'I'm going to movies, anyone wanna come?' and Ash and Calum were going to spend time together so Ashton said to Michael (without asking Calum) 'Sure, we'll go")'. He started to think of himself that he's becoming sort of like annoying, bossy girlfriend who always says about her and her boyfriend as 'we'. But why he did that anyway? Even he didn't know. And Calum was annoyed.

"Nevermind" Cal laughed a bit, not really knowing what to think about all this Ashton's weird behaviour. It was just Ash, he didn't have to worry about that. 

"I don't care, I have to go deal with this baby" Michael sighed. "Ash, you think I can mix some syrup with some juice or something? He wouldn't like to take any meds cause of course he isn't sick" he rolled his eyes.

"Do I look like doctor or nurse or something like that to you?" Ash asked sarcastically.

"No, but I always thought you are the smart one, but you know, whatever" Mike stood up, going to Luke.

"Then you were wrong." added Ashton loudly. "No, I mean... I do not know everything!"

"Leave it" Calum shook his head with little smile. "It's enough for him that he always is taking care of Hemmo"

"He loves him, of course he's doing it." Ash chuckled.

"What?" Hood frowned.

"Oh, c'mon, tell me you see it too." Cal gainsay. "You're so blind, oh my God" he laughed a little sadly. Well, maybe he kinda had feelings for Calum, but didn't really know what feelings exactly. And now he knew for sure that Cal doesn't notice it. Maybe it's even better.

"If that's true, then why is he complaining about it all the time?" Cal was confused.

"Because even he doesn't know he loves Luke" Ash explained. He was wondering how Calum could not see and understand this.

"I never noticed it." 

"Of course you didn't." Ash murmured, taking sip of coffee. Calum lately was constantly confused when he was talking to Ashton and it kinda bothered him, but he didn't say anything. He liked spending time with him anyway.

***

In the meantime Michael layed down next to Luke on Luke's bunk and started convincing him to take something for cold and fever and cough.

"I am not sick" he insisted. But after that he sneezed again, cause he was cold, ever tho he was under covers and Michael was next to him. 

"Seriously?" Mike raised his eyebrows, looking at him with doubt. "You're shaking. You wanna some tea?"

"No. I want to get up, dress up, and sit with all of you and wait till we get to the hotel" 

"Sorry, but you're staying here. And when we get to the hotel, you'll lie in bed." answered Michael.

"Can you hand me tissues?" Luke sighed, couldn't catch breath because of stuffy nose. 

"Sure" he stood up and did that Luke asked him. Then he lied down again. "So you admit you're sick?" he asked after Luke blowed his nose. But Hemmings just shook his head.

"Lukey, please, just take something for cough and fever. We're playing tomorrow. You wanna disappoint fans?" he decided to play this card,  cause Luke had soft point for fans. He would do anything he can to not disappoint them and to do the best concert. He loved them so much. So Michael was shocked when Luke again shook his head.

"I will not. Because I'm not sick. And it will be awesome concert"

"It'll be awesome if you sing." Michael had enough. Luke was so stubborn, it was unbelievable.

"I will"

"You're such a baby" despite his words and that he was so done with Luke, he hugged him.

"I'm not." Luke murmured, turning away from Michael and pullimg his hand off of him.

"Oh, c'mere, baby boy" he chuckled, trying to hug him again.

"Leave me alone" he coughed.

"How are you feeling? Like for real?" he asked one more time, cuddling him anyway.

"Perfect" 

"I can't." Michael sighed. "I'm so done... I'm not gonna convince you anymore to anything. But stay in bed."

"Only if you'll stay with me" Luke murmured with face holding into pillow.

"Oh, really?" Mike laughed. "I thought you want me to leave you alone" 

"You won't anyway so at least you can stay here"

"Okay, baby boy" he went under Luke's covers and covered them both, cuddling Luke a little closer. 

And they were lying like that until they got to the hotel. And they they started to argue cause Luke wanted to went out from the bus just in sweatpants and thin, but at least long sleeved, shirt. But Michael wanted him to wear at least hoodie or something.

"It's cold outside" he said for hundred time. "You'll already sick. And it will be just for minute until we went to the hotel"

"Guys, hurry" Ash rolled his eyes.

"Maybe a little help?" Michael looked at Calum and Ashton imploringly.

"If he wants to go like this then why are you insisting?" Calum rolled his eyes. "It's literally minute"

"But I don't want him to get more sick than he already is. What if he can't sing at all tomorrow?"

"Luke, can you just let go and do what he's asking for? Just once?" asked Ashton. He had enough his friends acting like children. 

"Once" Luke scoffed. "Why do I always have to do what he's asking?" he crossed his arms.

"Whatever, we're going to hotel. See you there" said Ashton, turning around. Then he realised he did that again. "Aren't we, Calum?" ha added, hoping that it wasn't looking that bad.

"Yeah, sure" Calum said with hesitate. He didn't know what was going on with Ashton and if he should say something. He went out with Ash.

When they were gone, Michael sat up next to Luke.

"Luke, babe, just put something on and we'll go to the hotel too." he sighed.

"What'd you call me?" Luke asked. "Babe?" he chuckled.

"Let's pretend it didn't happen" Mike bit his lip. Why did he call him that? Why now?

"But it did." Luke grinned.

"And what are you stupidly smiling about?" Michael was trying so hard not to smile too.

"I just remembered that night when we were at the party and got drunk and, you know, we kinda made out" Luke looked away, suddenly feeling more shy and embarrassed than ever. "You called me that then" he added quietly. "And some other stuff too. Before we almost... you know." he just knew he's all red but he couldn't stop talking. And he just wanted Mike to say something. And thank God he did.

"I know." was simply answer. "That was pretty good night." Mike laughed a bit. "And really, really good kiss. Kisses" he added. "And I know I called you babe and hon and... I don't know, there was a lot of it."

"And today you started to call me baby boy" noticed Luke. It was really normal for them to call each other some cute-couple-names but it definitely was weird that they kissed. And they were supposed to forget it and never talk about it again.

"Because you are baby boy." Michael hesitated but decided to add: "But **my** baby boy" he wasn't looking at Luke. He was afraid to do it. He didn't know why they were talking about it. Instead of hearing the answer, he heard that Luke blew his nose. "And we can finish this conversation later in the hotel. Just... here" he stood up and took of his own hoodie. "Put this on and come to the hotel"

"Okay" Luke this time didn't argue. He put on Michael's hoodie, took his bag and went out of the bus, Michael went after him.

"I should have give you my hoodie earlier, we'd be in there like half hour ago." Mike laughed, when they were on their way from bus to hotel, of course with few bodyguards.

"It is not because of that" Luke rolled his eyes. "It's because I don't like when we're fighting and we were about to fight." he admitted.

"Whatever, Lukey" Mike smiled.

Once Michael went to his room, he just left there his bag and went to Luke's with some meds he found in bus. 

"What are you doing?" he asked when he saw Luke just in t-shirt and sweat pants, standing on the balcony.

"Just admiring the view" was the response.

"Come here babe" he sighed. He didn't even want to call him that. It's just... Luke didn't say anything like he don't want Mike to call him that. And Michael was saying that without even thinking.

"No, I'll stay here" he coughed and sneezed. "Or not, It's kinda cold" he went back to the room and closed door to the balcony.

"Lay down and take this" he handed him a thermometer. Luke wanted to say something, most likely that he isn't sick, but Michael added: "I don't care what you say, I wanna check if you actually have fever and if you do, you'll take something for that" 

"But..."

"Stop whining" Mike interrupted him. "I'm worried about tomorrow's concert. And what's more important, about you and your health. So shut up and do what I'm asking for"

"Alright" Luke took thermometer and layed in bed. "But stay with me"

"I'm not going anywhere" Mike sat down next to Luke. "Just don't piss me off, baby boy"

"Shut up" Luke murmured.

Few minutes later turned out that Luke have fever. And then Michael wasn't gonna let him out of bed. But even tho he covinced Luke to this, he still was trying to give him medications. And he was failing.

"Lukey, do you want to sing tomorrow? Or would you rather don't play at all?" he decided to try this. Propably they wouldn't postpone concert, but will it hurt if Luke was thinking that they would?

"But I don't want this awful meds. Half of them taste horrible and I just don't want" he made 'puppy face' and damn, he was looking cute. 

"Even tho you're adorable and I think I have soft spot for this beautiful heavenly blue eyes... Why the hell did I just say that?" he closed his eyes and let out a breath. He was so embarrassed right now.

"Aww Mikey" Luke smiled. Michael wasn't looking at him so Luke had more courage to kiss him on the cheek. "You're cute" he whispered, blushing. What was just happening?

"So do something for me" Michael took bottle of syrup. "C'mon baby, it's always like that. You're sick and it's taking forever for me to convince you to take this, and few days later you're feeling better and you're finally admitting that I was right. And now it's even more important because we have concert tomorrow" he sighed.

"Okay, fine" Luke rolled his eyes. "And I admit I don't feel really good... But..." he hesitated. "When I get better... Nevermind" he shook his head.

"No, what were you gonna say?" Mike asked, giving Luke meds for cough and fever. Which Luke took without complaining.

"Just... I was wondering what is going on lately. With us." he nervously licked his lips. "But it doesn't matter, I'll just go to sleep" he layed down turning to the wall.

"Lukey..." Mike sighed. Things sometimes were weird between them since that night at the party, but most of the time they were okay. And Luke decided to talk about that now. "I know it have been weird. I mean, since that kiss... whenever we're... You know, you're right, it doesn't matter" 

So they were quiet. Luke didn't sleep and Michael knew that. But he still was laying in bed and Mike was sitting on the floor next to him. And they were thinking. Mike knew he definitely was feeling something for Luke, but what exactly? They were also best friends and he didn't want to ruin anything. 

They were like that for an hour or so. And finally Michael fell asleep, still sitting, or maybe almost laying, on the floor. Luke was still awake and he got up to give Mike pillow and to cover him with a blanket. He didn't know why Michael didn't leave, but he was happy about that. But he was mad at himself cause he started this conversation. He knew he shouldn't say anything about how he feel because it was Michael. He didn't wanna lose him. He went back to bed. He actually felt better and he hoped his voice will be good tomorrow. And he admitted that Mike was right. He just... hated being sick and almost never wanted to admit it. 

When Michael woke up, it was propably middle of the night. He realised he had pillow under his head and he's covered with a blanket and he smiled a little. He sat up and looked at Luke. Who was lying on his back with closed eyes.

"Lukey, you asleep?" he asked quietly. No response. He kissed Luke on the forhead. "I love you" Mike whispered so quiet he wasn't even sure he said that. He maybe realised that earlier, before he fell asleep, but he thought he loves Luke. And more than just a friend. Then he got up and was going to go to his own room cause, really, sleeping on the floor wasn't so comfortable.

But the truth is, Luke wasn't asleep. He heard what Michael said. And when older boy was going to leave, Luke asked: "You do?"

"What?" Mike immediately turned around and looked at Luke. 

"You really do love me?" his voice was shaking, he didn't want to have break heart if he misheard or something. 

"Of course I do, dumbass" Mike rolled his eyes and took few steps closer to Luke. "Why else do you think I would care so much about you? Because you know, Ash and Cal are your best friends too, but I don't see them here" he laughed quietly. "It's because they have enough dealing with stubborn baby boy you are. But I do it. Why?" he sat down next to Luke, who sat up on bed and looked at Michael. "And I think I loved you way before that night. Then I just was drunk and did what I've always wanted." he bit his lip. "I love you." he said again. "Even tho you're such a baby"

"I'm not a baby" was the response. "But I love you too." he added shyly. "So fuckin much it was killing me that I couldn't say it before"

"I would kiss you right now, but I really want to sing tomorrow and I hope you will too" Mike said.

"I will" he rolled his eyes. Moment later he coughed. "I promise"

"Alright" Mike chuckled. "But now shut up and go to sleep, it's..." he looked at his phone "midnight."

"I don't care, it's early" he said, but Mike just sighed. Maybe they weren't up long, but it was nice sleep in actual bed instead of bunk in the bus. They almost never were well-rested.

"C'mon baby boy, move." when Luke did, Mike layed next to him. "And we're going to sleep. You won't tell me you're not sleepy."

"Okay, maybe a little." he rolled his eyes. And they fell asleep in each others arms.

***

While Luke started talking about what was going on with them and they were sitting in quiet just thinking, Ashton and Calum were in their hotel rooms. Ash was sitting on his bed, thinking, like most of time lately, about Calum. What it was he was feeling for him? And why? And why was he so annoying and why was he thinking that about himself? 

"I'm crazy" he said to himself. "It's all because of him. Why am I talking to myself? Oh my God, I really am insane" he sighed. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" he yelled. And who came in? Of course it had to be Calum.

"Hey, what ya doin?" he smiled, sitting next to him.

"Thinking" Ash murmured, biting his lip.

"About what?" 

"Things" 

"What is going on lately?" Cal finally asked what he wanted for weeks now. Ash was acting weird. 

"Nothing. It's nothing" Ash sighed and layed down, covering his face with his hands. "I hate to feel" he added quietly.

"You know you can talk to me about everything, right?" Cal asked, hoping that his friend would finally tell him what's bothering him.

"The thing is, I don't think I can" Ashton chuckled nervously, looking at the ceiling.

"Ashy, I'm really worried now. C'mon, just tell me. Talk to me." he layed next to Ash, turning to him.

"I'm just crazy." he tried not to look at Cal.

"I don't get it" 

"I'm crazy" he looked at his friend. And damn, were they close. "Crazy about you" he added with sudden confidence which was gone the second after he said that. "Forget it" he turn his face away again. He didn't get any response. Just felt Calum's lips on his own.

"You annoy me like nobody else, but I think I'm crazy about you too" Calum said when they stopped kissing.

"What the fuck?" Ashton was truly shocked. What just happened? 

"Just stop with that 'we'-thing. I can speak by myself, you know." he laughed.

"Yeah, sorry" Ash smiled shyly.

"That's okay." Calum kissed him again. And they were kissing more than once that evening.

***

When Luke woke up, Michael was stil asleep. But he woke him up accidentally by coughing. But it wasn't as bad as yesterday. And he hoped he will be better by the time they will have concert. It's not like he admit that he's sick but it's possibility.

"Babe, I'm sleeping" Michael murmured.

"Apparently you're not anymore" Luke said ironically.

"Shut up" 

"Fuck you" 

"I love you too" Michael chuckled. "But seriously, five more minutes"

"Whatever, I have to get up" he tried to do it, but he was near wall and to get up, he had to passed trough Mike, so he ended up on him.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Mike groaned. He opened his eyes and saw Luke's beautiful eyes in front of him. "I can't even be mad at you for waking me up, when you look at me like that" he sighed.

"I think I may be sick" Luke murmured when he turned his face away and coughed again.

"Really? Wow, I'm so shocked." Michael laughed.

"Yeah..." Luke stood up. "But I can sing. And I will. And I don't want to be sick anymore so I'll take all meds you'll want me to." he promised.

"What changed your mind?" Mike asked, even though he knew the answer for that.

"You" Luke blushed. It was true. That and he didn't want Michael to be sick too but he really wanted to kiss him. Not only that, but mostly. "Nevermind." he quickly went to the bathroom.

Michael couldn't believe what happened in the evening. Did he really say that he loves Luke? And Luke said it back? It was just unbelievable. But he could not stop smiling. 

When Luke came back, Mike gave him meds and then went to his room. He dressed up and went back to Luke's. Hemmings didn't have fever anymore and felt better, although he still was coughing and sneezing and got running nose. But he thought Luke will sing and that was one of the most important things. 

They went to breakfast where they met Calum and Ashton. And after that, all four of them went to Luke's room. Mostly because Michael made Luke lay in bed and they all wanted to hang out.

And Mike and Luke were more than shocked to hear that Ash and Cal are together... like a couple.

"How did it happen?" Michael asked. "When? What?"

"Yesterday, it just happened" Calum chuckled, kissing Ash in the cheek.

"You know..." Michael started, looking at Luke inquiringly. Luke just smiled and bit his lip. "We're kind of a thing too."

"Finally!" said Ashton and Luke and Michael wqs surprised again. "What? You have to be blind to not see that something was going on between you two" he rolled his eyes.

So they spent togheter all day and in the evening they had concert. And it wasn't that bad like they were expecting. Luke actually sang and it was good, but... How Luke could sound bad, even when he has cold? It just can't happen. And they were couples since then. But it didn't change much. When Luke was sick, he still was acting like a baby and Mike had to deal with him. Ashton couldn't change this 'we-thing' even tho he tried. Calum still didn't see obvious things like when he said something that hurt Ash and he didn't realised that... And Michael still was complaining about Luke. But they all loved each other. All four like friends. Michael and Luke, same as Ashton and Calum, like boyfriends... They had troubles in hiding their relationships from fans and media... But they were happy. And it's not like they hid it forever. When they got married they just had to announce this. And yeah, that's pretty much it. 5SOS lived happily ever after. ;) 

**Author's Note:**

> (I screwed up ending again, I know)  
> Idk when I'm gonna write another fanfic (not necessarily about Muke) because I have few fanfics on wattpad (but in polish) but I want to write here in english quite regularly to practise my english :D  
> Anyway, when I have some idea, I'll write here ;) I hope you enjoy my fics :*


End file.
